


sweet serenade

by ziamsquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its just fluff, which ends with zayn helping liam how to melt chocolate without waking people up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamsquad/pseuds/ziamsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, you’re the fucker who set the alarm off with your awful cooking"</p><p>Zayn and Liam meet in a communal university kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet serenade

He doesn’t know why he though university would be a brilliant idea. Not a single fucking person in the whole campus respects his sleep. People are _supposed_ to be in bed at 3am, so he doesn’t know why the fire alarm is ringing loudly in the communal kitchen across from his dorm room. Why did he even have a room across the kitchen?

Zayn groans and turns over in his bed, using his pillow to cover his head to muffle out the sound of the fire alarm. After a few minutes (or seconds, he can’t really tell) Zayn growls and climbs off his bed, he was really about to kill this person. He opens his door and stomps out his room only in a t-shirt and a pair of socks, trousers be damned.

The alarm is even more piercing when he’s in the hallway, and he’s feeling murderous by the time he’s actually inside the kitchen. It’s tiny really, so it’s not difficult to locate the flustered looking man waving around a dishcloth in the general direction of the alarm.

“Oh,  _you’re_ the fucker who set the alarm off with your awful cooking” Zayn seethes, “People are trying to _sleep.”_

The guy looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, he’d find it adorable if he weren’t so tired and annoyed. “I’m so sorry!” He frets, “I’m trying to turn it off, it just _won’t_ shut up.”

Zayn lets out an annoyed huff and grabs a stool from under a shelf, “I’ll try to it.” He grumbles, putting the stool underneath the alarm, “Hold it still so I won’t fall.” He instructs, as he climbs onto it. He hopes it won’t collapse under his weight.

It takes him a minute to get the alarms off, and he sighs with relief when his brain stops rattling inside his head. He gets off the stool and the guy looks at him, finally looking relieved. “I’m sorry it woke you, I was just trying to melt some chocolate for my cookies and –“

“Why are you making _cookies_ at three in the fucking morning?” Zayn asks incredulously, he peers over at the cooling rack with about a dozen or so cookies spread over it.

“I wanted cookies, I couldn’t sleep.” He replies sheepishly.

Zayn sighs. “Aren’t you supposed to put chocolate chips in cookies? Not dip them in it.”

“I like them this way.” He shrugs, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink. “Oh, I’m Liam. If you were wondering. You can put a name the _fucker_ who set the alarm off with their awful cooking.”

Zayn smiles guiltily, “Sorry about that. I’m not a morning person.”

Liam huffs out a little laugh, and grabs his saucepan with burnt chocolate stuck to it. He cleans it out and Zayn just stays put, watching him for a while. Liam was _attractive_ , if he’s woken up at horrific hours he should get some kind of reward (watching cute people being domestic was _rewarding_.)

“Wait.” Zayn says quickly, just as Liam starts peeling open a new bar of chocolate, “If you put the chocolate in a bowl on top of a boiling saucepan, the chocolate won’t burn.”

Liam looks at him in confusion for a moment, “What do you mean?”

Zayn pries the chocolate bar out of Liam’s fingers, “I’ll break this into pieces, and you fill up the saucepan with water halfway, okay?”

Liam nods and does as he’s told, and Zayn breaks the chocolate into pieces and puts them into a bowl. Liam puts the pan on the hob and Zayn put the bowl over the pan. “There, this way the heat isn’t going directly to the chocolate, so it won’t burn.”

“Oh.” Liam says, “That’s smart.”

Zayn smiles; feeling just a little bit proud of himself, as he grabs a wooden spoon and mixes the quickly melting chocolate. “Bring the cookies here; you can dip them in now.”

Liam nods and smiles at him, picking up his tray of chocolate, “You can do the honour.” He says. Zayn laughs and takes a biscuit and dips in into the chocolate. He dips all of them and grins at the finished display of cookies.

“You never told me your name?” Liam asks, peering up at quickly, his eyes boring into Zayn’s.

“I’ll tell you in exchange for a cookie.” He says smugly.

Liam laughs and his eyes crinkle at the sides, Zayn thinks he looks adorable. “You can have as many as you want.”

“Thank you. I’m Zayn.” He says, admiring the Liam’s plump lips curl around the letters as he tests out his name.

“Zayn. That’s really cool.” Liam grins, “We should get back to our dorms though, you must be cold without pants on.”

Zayn looks down, completely mortified when he realises he’d spent at least twenty minutes with the guy wearing a stupid pair of Sesame Street boxers. It’s not like he didn’t _realise_ that his knobbly knees were on display every time he glanced down, he was just too _tired_ to register it (it seemed completely normal, he had every right to parade around without pants on.)

Liam laughs at him, and Zayn scowls; his cheeks burning red. “Shut _up_ , you woke me up!” He whines, “I have an eight o’clock class tomorrow too, I really hate you.”

“Hey, at least you get cookies.” Liam counters, handing Zayn another one.

 Zayn groans, “Whatever, I still hate you.” He turns towards the kitchen entrance. His dorm room was right across, “I’m going back to bed.”

“Don’t you want to share my cookies while they’re still warm?” Liam pouts, tilting his head a little. He was far too cute for his own good.

Zayn sighs, “Can’t deny cookies. Come on, then.” He heads towards his room. He pushes his door open, and it’s dark in his room.

They sit on the bed together, with the legs crossed and their knees pressed together. “These are good, you’re a good cook.”

“You said my cooking was awful not very long ago.” Liam deliberates, “I’m never going to forget that, Zayn. You scarred my ego.”

“Good, fucking woke me at three.”

Liam groans, “I thought we were past the whole, disturbing your sleep thing.”

“It only happened like, half an hour ago, Liam.”

Liam huffs, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Zayn grins at him, “A coffee, at _least_. Maybe some of them jam scones they do downstairs in the café.”

“It’s a date, then.” Liam announces; chin tilted up.

“ _Hey_ ,” Zayn grins, a blush spreading over his cheeks, as he teasingly shoves at Liam’s shoulder. “I never said that.”

“You practically did.” Liam says smugly.

Zayn laughs because this has seriously got to be the weirdest night he’s had. It somehow started with him dragging himself out of bed at an ungodly hour and ended with an d extremely gorgeous male on his bed who want to take him out.

“But you _have_ to get me those scones.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha...............tell me what you thought (tumblr @heckzayn)


End file.
